1.Field of the Invention
This invention relates to boats and, more particularly, to a system for quickly and easily storing a personal watercraft on the swim platform thereof.
2 Description of the Related Art
Boats have long incorporated swim platforms mounted to the stern of the boat hull, and in view of the dramatic increase in the popularity of personal watercraft, the swim platform is now often being used as a storage site for one or more personal watercraft. Generally, most swim platforms are positioned at or above the water line, and therefore, storing a personal watercraft on the swim platform requires some means for lifting or dragging the personal watercraft up onto the platform. One known means for raising and lowering personal watercraft is a davit arm pivotally mounted to the swim platform or the boat. Typically, the davit is adapted to swing out, over at least a portion of the personal watercraft, and through means such as a winch and cable, raise at least a portion of the personal watercraft for receipt onto the swim platform.
An alternative to the conventional davit arm is a sub-platform or framework which is raised or lowered by motive means such as hydraulics or an electric motor. In this case, the sub-platform would extend outwardly beyond the swim platform and be adapted to be lowered into the water for slideably receiving at least a portion of the personal watercraft. Once the personal watercraft was received on the sub-platform, then the sub-platform and personal watercraft could be raised out of the water.
Still another alternative to the mechanical means for positioning a personal watercraft on the swim platform described above is the use of brute force to drag the personal watercraft onto the swim platform. In view of the fact that most personal watercraft weigh in excess of 500 pounds, the drawbacks of this option are obvious.
The known mechanical systems for positioning a personal watercraft on a swim platform suffer from several problems. First, each of the known systems is fairly large and oftentimes permanently installed in or on the boat. Therefore, these articles could limit the use of the boat during periods in which the mechanisms are not in use. In addition, these known mechanical means require tapping into the boat's electrical and perhaps hydraulic systems. This results in added cost and weight for the boat and further complicates these operating systems.
The personal watercraft storage system according to the invention overcomes the problems of the prior art by creating a very simple and efficient mechanical means for drawing a personal watercraft onto the swim platform without requiring the inclusion of expensive electrical or hydraulic mechanisms. In addition, the bulk of the structure can be quickly and easily stored when not in use.